


Patinar Para Ti

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: One-Shots Multifandom [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Ahora Yuuri tiene a alguien a quien dedicar sus programas...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: One-Shots Multifandom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181207
Kudos: 1





	Patinar Para Ti

**Author's Note:**

> Soy bastante nueva en el fandom de Yuri on Ice, así que espero que sean comprensivas al leer este drabble, de antemano gracias por leer uwu.

—Yuuri, tengo algo que decirte — Los hermosos ojos de Victor Nikiforov vieron directamente los chocolates ojos de Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Ahora? — Pregunto el pelinegro por que se encontraban en el banquete organizado tras la competición.

—Si, tiene que ser ahora, no creo que podamos mantenernos sobrios después — Él pelicenizo parecía serio, algo que recientemente se había vuelto inusual.

—Bueno, siempre podemos encontrar un lugar tranquilo — Ambos, entrenador y patinador o mas bien patinadores debido al regreso del ruso a las pistas, se dirigieron a buscar un lugar tranquilo para no ser molestados. Encontraron un balcón un poco alejado de la celebración, abrieron las puertas de cristal del balcón y salieron; ante sus ojos se veía la esplendida noche de Barcelona.

Ambos hombres absortos en la hermosa noche que estaba ante ello. Aunque el ruso pronto dirigió su mirada al japonés que a pesar de ya haber paseado por Barcelona parecía maravillado ante la vista.

—Yuuri, recuerdas que me querías dejar ir después del Grand Prix Final — Él japonés dirigio su mirada al pelicenizo.

—Si, pero me dijiste que no era necesario, que aun así volverías a las pistas —

—Tal vez te dije eso pero quiero que sepas que mi anhelo por regresar a la pista no es por mi — Él ruso tomo las manos del pelinegro acercándolas a su rostro haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.—Fue por que quería seguir siendo un Eros en la pista pero también quería ser un Ágape para ti mi querido Katsudon, quería seguir teniendo la oportunidad de patinar contigo —

—Victor...— Él nombre del ruso salio de los labios del mas pequeño antes de que el mas grande lo atrajera hacia su cuerpo, levantando el mentón del japonés y clavando un profundo beso que demostraba todo el amor que Victor Nikiforov tenia por Yuuri Katsuki. Después de un rato, sin quererlo realmente, ambos se separaron.

—Yo también quiero seguir patinando para ti Victor Nikiforov — Él pelinegro le regalo al mas alto una de sus mas grandes sonrisas provocando una ola de calor en el ruso. Regresaron al salón donde todos los entrenadores, patinadores y promotores seguían celebrando, por suerte nadie se percato de la ausencia de ambos ni de como lucían aun mas felices ahora, la nueva pareja de patinadores que se daría a conocer mas adelante al mundo entero eran las personas mas dichosas en este momento exacto.


End file.
